Family Affair 1 of 10
by Emyrldlady
Summary: AU Story: Widower Jack Harkness is in need of a child minder.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Family Affair_ 1/10

**Genre:** Torchwood AU  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Names are the same… that's about it!  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None, completely AU  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.

A/N: This is my first posting at . I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

Toshiko Sato threw open the door of her employer's elegant brownstone in exasperation; with two rambunctious children close on her heels. "Yes?" she demanded blowing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Good morning, my name is Jones, I've come about the advert," said a handsome young man in his mid twenties and impeccably dressed in a three-piece suit, carrying an oversized carpetbag and the morning post stood on her employer's stoop.

Toshiko frowned, "Advert? I don't know anything about an advert?"

The young man held his paper aloft, "This is the Harkness household isn't it, 114 MiddleTerry Place?"

"Yes, this is the Harkness residence." was the still confused reply.

Ianto smiled reassuringly, "Then I'm here to fill the nanny position. I understand the new term for a male nanny is manny, but I rather find that title repugnant. I prefer child minder."

"But, but, we've not put out an advert." Tosh babbled; backing into the foyer as Ianto stepped forward.

"It's right here in this morning's paper." Ianto offered the paper for Tosh to read.

"Wanted, nanny, caring, intelligent and fair minded, organized and disciplined." Tosh read aloud.

"Oi! That's not what we wrote!" the outburst came from behind Tosh, where stood an indignant thirteen year old boy, scruffy and thin, and beside him a little girl with enormous eyes and a missing front tooth.

"YOU? Tosh exclaimed. "Are you telling me you two hellions put an advert in the paper without your father knowing?

The boy looked down ashamed and mumbled.

"What is that Owen? I didn't hear you." Tosh's words still angry. "Gwen? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Was his idea." was the surly reply from the young girl.

Tosh glared at the children and then turned to Ianto, "I'm very sorry Mr. Jones; it seems there was a misunderstanding."

"Regardless of who posted the advert, I believe you are definitely in need of some child care services." Ianto replied.

"Yeah but that's not what we posted, we don't want some git in a suit." Owen stuck out his lower lip stubbornly.

"Owen! Mind your manners!" Tosh reprimanded.

"Ms. Sato, perhaps I could speak with Mr. Harkness." Ianto asked.

Tosh's brow furrowed, she couldn't recall giving her name. "I'm not sure…"

At that moment, the whirlwind known as Jack Harkness emerged from his study carrying a handful of files and looking rather distracted, "Tosh? Where have you gotten to? We need to go over the new merger structure…" his sentence trailed off as he realized there was a stranger in his house.

His confused look turned to one of interest as he eyed Ianto, "Well hello there, Jack Harkness," thrusting out his hand in greeting, "and who might you be?"

"Daaaaadd!" Gwen cried in mortification.

"What? I'm just saying hello? What's wrong with hello?"

Ianto blushed just slightly as he clasped Jack's hand, "Jones, Ianto Jones, I'm your new child minder."

"Child minder? A nanny! Tosh that's a brilliant idea! Why didn't you think of it sooner?" Jack enthusiastically declared, turning back to Ianto and eyeing his bag, "Please tell me it's a live in?"

Owen groaned and hid his face in his hands. "No no no no, this is not going the way I planned!"

"This was your idea sport?" Jack asked his son, his American accent booming. "I would have thought you'd outgrown babysitters."

"He wanted a girl." Gwen teased.

"Shut it!" her brother shouted.

"I'll shut you! You big meanie!" the young girl's voice reached a volume that caused the adults to cringe.

"It's quite a shame that you don't know how to treat girls properly then young Master Owen." Ianto's quiet voice cut through the children's squabbling.

"And you do?" Jack inquired flirtatiously, fishing for information.

"Proper manners are for everyone Sir." Ianto replied noncommittally, turning to Tosh, "Ms. Sato, could you show me to my quarters? I'm certain as Mr. Harkness' personal assistant you have much more important things to do than stand around in the foyer."

As they passed in the hall Jack attempted to crowd Ianto, but the younger man smoothly sidestepped. Coming close to Owen, Ianto handed the boy his paper. "For future reference, "must have big knockers" is not proper for an advert."

Owen stood openmouthed and he looked down at the paper to see it revealed the original wording of his listing, and not the advert read by Tosh.

***  
>tbc<em><strong>…<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Affair 2/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first story posting at FanFiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

***Part 2***

Jack Harkness stomped down the hallway towards the front door with Tosh quick at his heels tapping furiously at her ever present PDA, "Change my 10am meeting to 11:30am. Revise the new contract with the hospital and see what all that nonsense with Owen's school was about, give them another donation if need be but he's staying there no matter what. Where's my coat?" Jack came to an abrupt halt near the door causing his assistant to stumble into his broad back.

"What?"

"My coat, my grandfather's RAF coat, where is it? I always keep it on the coat tree."

Tosh peered over Jack's shoulder at the empty space he indicated. "I don't know Jack, maybe one of the children took it?"

"Never, they know better than to mess with that coat." Jack replied. "Who the hell took my coat?" he bellowed.

"Here sir," came the calm reply.

Jack and Tosh both jumped as Ianto appeared seemingly out of nowhere carrying a travel mug and Jack's coat draped over his arm.

"There were a few buttons loose; I thought it best to repair them. I'm certain that getting replacements would be difficult. I'm very sorry I did not have the task finished before you needed it." Ianto placed the travel mug on the hall table and held Jack's coat out for him.

Jack eyed the coat and the handsome man holding it and grinned as he turned letting Ianto slip the coat over his shoulders, he swore he could feel the younger man's fingers linger slightly as he brushed nonexistent lint from the coat, but that could just be wishful thinking as he looked over his shoulder at Ianto and saw the same calm look he had come to expect over the past few weeks.

"Thank you Ianto, you know that this does not fall under your duties." Jack said.

"Of course not sir, but it would be a shame if anything happened to that coat. I quite like it." A smile hovered over Ianto's lips, turning he retrieved the travel mug and proffered it to his employer. "A new blend this morning, Kopi Luwak, it's Indonesian, I hope you approve."

"Ianto Jones, how did I ever get my mornings started without you?" Jack took the mug and inhaled deeply savoring the aroma and taking that first sip, "mmmmmm," The noise that Jack made in appreciation was erotic to say the least, "That's nearly as good as hot sex and silk sheets, wouldn't you agree Ianto?" Jack purred.

Ianto's eyes dilated slightly at the thought, but otherwise remained calm as Tosh coughed nervously. Reaching to open the door for Jack he said, "Careful sir, that's harassment."

Jack laughed and bounded down his front steps, "Toshiko, don't forget to call the school, and make a lunch date for me with Dr. Martha Jones, I want her input on the new hospital wing."

Ianto closed the front door as Jack peeled away from the front step in his Porsche.

"There is no need to call Master Owen's school. I've attended to the matter." Ianto told Tosh as they walked to the back of the house where Ianto had taken over what had been called the Housekeeper's sitting room.

"What did he do this time?" Tosh asked, fumbling with her ever present rollies, working in the Harkness household was hell on your stomach.

Ianto took the antacids from her and handed her a cup of fragrant steaming liquid. "Green tea, much better for you." He smiled and sat down to savor his own.

"Young Master Owen has decided that he is to be a doctor when he grows up." Ianto began.

Tosh raised her eyebrows slightly, "And this is bad?"

"To further his education he feels he needs to give all the girls in his class examinations, without their permission."

Tosh nearly spat out her tea, "What!"

"Yes, as you can imagine, the headmaster was quite put out." Ianto smirked.

"How is Owen not expelled?"

"Oh, it was a close call, but I managed to negotiate a different punishment for him and agreed not to tell his father as long as he complies." Ianto said, imagining the boy scrubbing out the biology labs at his school.

"And you handled this without Mr. Harkness's knowledge or the need to make a sizeable donation? You really are magic Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family Affair 3/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

***Part 3***

"But I don't want to clean my room; that's what you're here for!" Gwen's volume increased with her tantrum.

"I am not the maid, I am a child minder; it is my job to provide you with skills you will need to assist you in life, not to put away your toys." Ianto placid replied.

Gwen kicked the pile of toys closest to her scattering them, and flung herself across her bed.

"What is this about Gwen?" Ianto sat on the edge of the young girl's bed attempting to get to the heart of the real problem.

"She's a crybaby that's what it's about." Owen stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a surly attitude.

"Am not! Go away!" Gwen cried.

"She's just a big baby who wants her mummy." Owen mocked.

"Owen." Ianto's warning was clear in his tone.

Owen shuffled his feet. "What."

"You're really not being very nice to your sister. I know you fight, that's what brothers and sisters do, but what's the real reason for all of this?" Ianto held Owen's gaze firmly.

"She's gonna leave, she' doesn't want to be here and our father doesn't care, she's just gonna leave, just like our mother did." Owen pushed away and ran from the room leaving a startled Ianto and a still crying Gwen.

"Gwen, darlin' what does Owen mean you're going to leave?" Ianto spoke softly to the young girl.

"Don't like Lunnon, don't wanna be here. I want to go back to Wales."

"Why do you want to go back to Wales, not that it's a bad place, I'm from Wales you know."

Gwen's tear stained face popped up from the pillow, "You are? You don't sound it."

Ianto laughed, "That's funny, I think it's obvious, all that London schooling I guess. But hearing your voice made me a bit homesick. I thought we'd be able to stick together in this house of funny accents."

Gwen giggled, but then became quiet, "My mother was from Wales, when she died my uncle Rhys came to live with us in Cardiff. He took me to see her every day. We put flowers on her grave. Today is her birthday and I can't give her any flowers. I don't want to forget her." She threw herself into Ianto's arms crying again.

Eventually the young girl's sobs subsided; Ianto could tell she had nearly cried herself to sleep. He helped her under the covers and took a hanky to wipe her tears. "Shush, don't worry, you'll never forget her, I promise you won't."

"How do you know?"

"Tell me what flower was your mother's favorite?" Ianto asked

"That's easy, Cranesbill." Gwen said.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Tell me what you smell."

Gwen gasped as the scent of Cranesbill filled the room.

"See, you'll never forget. Now, get some sleep."

As Ianto tucked the young girl in he noticed movement by the door. Turning his head he saw Jack turn away from his daughter's room, hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped, and tears on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Family Affair 4/10

_Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<em>

A/N: This is my first posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

***Part 4

Jack could hear Ianto's soft footfalls in the corridor signaling his nightly rounds, quietly closing doors and shutting lights, picking up any toys left out by the children. When did he become so integral? Taking care of all of us, he thought.

Usually Ianto asked if Jack wanted one more cup of coffee, but Jack figured tonight he'd be left alone to brood into the fire, and that was fine with him, he liked brooding.

Jack was surprised to hear the clink of glass as Ianto set a tumbler filled with scotch down next to him, what surprised him even more was that Ianto sat down next to him with a second glass for himself; loosening his tie and undoing a button at the throat making himself comfortable. The two men sipped their drinks, with only the sound of the fire crackling for company.

Finally Jack sighed, "I'm a shit father."

Ianto turned his face from the fire towards Jack and waited patiently for the older man to continue.

"It's true. I haven't a clue what I'm doing. Estelle… Estelle was the one who knew what to do. I would just whirl in with presents and trips to the zoo."

"Were you… separated?" Ianto asked.

"Yes and no. I was working overseas, I came home for visits. Hell it wasn't even my home. It was hers, in Cardiff. I knew you were from Wales right off, it's those vowels, those lovely Welsh vowels, they drive me crazy you know." Jack smiled sadly and continued.

"We never fought; I think that may have been our problem. We were never passionate enough, but I loved her, I really did."

"But you weren't in love with her?"

Jack shook his head, fighting tears, "No, I don't know if I ever was, or her with me for that matter. We were both young, and in love with idea of love. After Gwen was born she asked if they could move back to Wales, I was never around and she didn't know anyone in London." Jack seemed unaware that he was pouring out his heart to the young man.

"How did she die?" Ianto's soft voice prompted.

"Brain aneurism," Jack said quietly, downing the rest of his drink and pouring another; silently asking Ianto if he wanted more, when the answer was no Jack moved to stand near the fire and continued. "She was making lunch for Owen, we had a cook, but like I said, she knew how to be a parent, she always made his lunch. She just mentioned a headache and fell over, died instantly, right in front of our ten year old son."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." Ianto said.

"What are you sorry for?" Jack sneered draining yet another glass of scotch, "I'm the one with a dead wife and two kids that I don't know what to do with."

Ianto stood up and faced Jack, "You don't mean that. You love them, you wouldn't be this upset if you didn't."

Jack scrubbed his face with his hand and sighed, "I do. I just don't know how to help them. I don't know what I'd do without you here. Owen's right I probably would have sent Gwen back to her uncle, she was happy there."

"Then make them happy here, become a part of their lives, stop being afraid of them. You need them just as much as they need you." Ianto stated firmly.

Jack reached for the decanter again and Ianto stopped him, placing his hand over Jack's, "I think perhaps that's enough for one night sir. Maybe a better idea would be to retire for the evening."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Is that an offer Mr. Jones?"

Ianto grinned, "I think tucking in two members of your family is quite enough for one night sir."

"Owen's a big boy; he doesn't need help, I on the other hand…." Jack trailed off suggestively.

Ianto merely pointed to the door indicating Jack should go.

Giving in good naturedly and turning to go, Jack paused thoughtfully, "I really don't know what to do, how do I connect with them Ianto?"

I have an idea sir." Ianto said.

"Tomorrow, let's go fly a kite."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Family Affair 5/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first story posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

***Part 5

The entire Harkness clan, including Ianto Jones stumbled through the front door into the foyer laughing and chattering. It had been a brisk autumn day, just perfect for flying a kite Ianto had declared.

"That was so much fun Daddy! Did you see? My kite flew higher than anyone else's! Even Owen's didn't get up as high as mine!" Gwen exclaimed.

"That's cuz I let you." Owen said scowling.

"That's correct Owen; because you are a good big brother and graciously let your sister have the better kite with the longer tail." Ianto praised.

Owen tugged his sister's pig tails gently "See sprog, even the Manny thinks I let you."

Jack's chuckle turned to a cough as he caught Ianto's irritated look.

"Well, that was fun, but I've got to get a bit of work done before tea." Jack said, opening the door to his study stopping short at the sight of the room covered in white sheets and a layer of soot.

"What the ….?" Jack's voice trailed off speechless at the sight.

Ianto looked into the room and saw Tosh and a tall lanky blonde man covered in soot, jump apart, a becoming blush on the pretty woman's cheeks.

"Um… hello, um…." Tosh began to stammer.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry; I forgot to mention that while we were out Mr. Andy Davidson would be coming by today." Ianto stepped into the room deftly avoiding the soiled tarps.

Jack looked about the room confused. "Exactly what's going on?"

Ianto smiled, "Mr. Davidson is a chimney sweep. He's come to take care of the fireplace in your study. I noticed the flue was a bit backed up."

"And the reason he was touching Miss Tosh?" Owen growled protectively.

"Well hello there, you must be Master Owen; Tosh tells me you're going to be a doctor, that's quite a bit of learning. I'm very impressed. Here," Andy thrust out his soot covered hand, "have a shake."

Owen looked at the man like he was crazy. "Oi! I'm not touchin you!" he exclaimed.

"Owen, mind your manners." Jack admonished.

"But, it's filthy!"

"Actually Owen, as much as I don't like to get dirty, never turn away a chimney sweeps offer of a handshake. It's quite good luck." Ianto said.

Owen looked from Andy's hand to Ianto, "You're havin me on."

"Nope," Andy said, "we're a very lucky lot, us chimney sweeps. They even hire us out to go to weddings; we give the bride a kiss for luck." He smiled at Tosh who blushed, "Imagine how lucky a chimney sweeps' bride might be."

Owen glared at Andy, "Well you can keep it to yourself, and don't be kissin the help either!" he exclaimed and then ran from the room; leaving Jack openmouthed and embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry for that Andy; I really don't know why he did that. He's got a bit of a smart mouth but never that rude." Jack said.

"That's quite alright Mr. Harkness; I can see the boy's got good taste though." Andy reassured Jack.

Jack turned to Ianto for clarification. "It seems that Owen has a bit of a crush on Miss Tosh."

Comprehension dawned on Jack as he turned to his assistant and smiled, "Ahhh, well then Andy is right my son does have good taste." causing Tosh to blush even more.

Gwen stepped out from behind Ianto and Jack and forward with her hand out towards Andy, "May I have some luck please? I'm not afraid to get dirty." the little girl asked.

"Well darling, you can get it a different way than your brother, I didn't think he'd like the other way we give our luck." Andy bent down and blew the girl a kiss and she giggled.

"Thank you!" she said running from the room "Owen! I've got luck and you don't! And I'm still clean!"

Jack laughed and looked around the tarp covered room. "Well it looks like I'm not going to get any work done here today."

"You could use my sitting room sir," Ianto said, "There is a computer station and phone."

"Might do." Jack replied. "But I've got to find my files first."

I've got to get a few things out of my van before I finish up here." Andy said. "I'll be a few minutes."

"I'll help you Andy." Tosh volunteered and followed the sweep from the room.

Jack looked thoughtfully after the two with a smile, "Well, that seems promising, Tosh never has a social life, she's always here."

"Well sir, you are a hard taskmaster." Ianto smirked.

"Oh I'm definitely that…" Jack trailed off his eyes sparkling. Bending down he put his hand in the soot, startling Ianto, "So, Mr. Jones," he said with a grin, holding up his cinder covered fingers, "how would you like your luck?"

"Handshake or kiss?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Family Affair 6/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first story posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

A/N2: Thank you all for the warm response.

***Part 6

"Tosh, get me the name of that doctor…" Jack demanded as he entered his study startling Tosh.

"Which doctor?"

'Y'know that doctor, the one in charge of the whatsis… Doctor…. Doctor…. Doctor who…I don't know… no one ever knows his name." Jack sighed frustrated.

"John Smith." Ianto stated as he carried a tea tray into the study.

Jack whipped around at the sound of Ianto's voice. "How do you know that?"

"Because he's also head of the biology department at Owen's school and I've a knack for recalling difficult names such as John Smith." Ianto smirked.

"Will you look at that Tosh," Jack laughed, "The help is getting cheeky with me."

"Someone has to Sir; I simply added it to my already extensive list of duties." Ianto replied.

The lighthearted banter between the two men caused Tosh to look at them both speculatively.

Sensing Tosh's gaze Ianto shifted back into his professional façade. "I've brought tea for you Miss Tosh, Oolong, your favorite." Setting the tea tray down he began to pour a cup for Tosh.

Jack frowned slightly, "I'm not much for tea. I prefer coffee, but that does smell good."

Ianto smiled, "My uncle's recipe, I'm not nearly as good as he was with tea, he could make a cup of tea that would make you feel like you were floating. He was quite the character, always laughing."

As if to confirm the quality Tosh let out a delighted moan at her first sip causing both men to look at her.

"Ianto, I'm not too sure I like the idea of those noises coming out of my assistant because of something you did. I'd much prefer the noises come from me."

"So that means you'd like a cup of tea sir?"

"If that's all I can get from you." Jack pouted.

"Tea it is then."

"hrmpf."

"May I make a suggestion regarding Doctor Smith and Owen?" Ianto asked.

Jack's brows creased, trying to make the connection between the two. "Is there a problem at Owen's school again?"

"Not at all sir, in fact Owen has been producing exemplary work with his new advanced classes. I think he should be rewarded; perhaps you could take him with you to work." Ianto said.

"Take Owen with me to work? I'm an architect, why would he want to go to work with me?"

"But sir, you're designing one of the most high tech hospitals ever built. You will be conferring with different department heads as to what their needs are and how to incorporate them into your designs. I'm certain that would interest Owen." Ianto replied.

Jack's voice was uncertain, "Do you think he'd want to go?"

Forgetting Tosh's presence Ianto leaned into Jack and placed his hand comfortingly on the older man's arm, "Yes Jack, I'm sure that he would want to spend the day with you, regardless of what you do or where you go. He needs you, despite his attitude."

"Thank you," Jack whispered; his eyes wandered softly over the young man's face, "I really don't know what we'd do without you Ianto. You help all of us."

"It's my pleasure Jack." Ianto whispered back, "I hope you know how much I care about the _entire _family."

Tosh coughed gently and the two men startled apart, reminded of her presence, "Jack, I'd be happy to call Dr. Smith for you and make that appointment."

"Um… yeah Tosh, thanks that would be great." Jack looked from the tea tray and back to Ianto and smiled. "Floating huh?"

Ianto replied, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, "Yes sir."

"I think, I wouldn't mind floating with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Family Affair 7/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first story posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you for all your wonderful comments.

***Part 7

"Ianto, can you help me with this word?" Gwen asked placing the storybook in Ianto's hands and climbed up next to him on the settee in his sitting room.

It was currently school break and any private time that the child minder thought he was entitled to was nonexistent.

"Which word are you having trouble with Gwen?" he enquired, quickly perusing the page.

"This one," the little girl said, pointing to the top of the page, "Supercali…"

Ianto quickly closed the book, "No, not this one. Please any storybook but this one?"

"But why?" Gwen asked; her eyes growing bigger as they focused on Ianto. "I like this story, it reminds me of you."

"That's part of the reason; this book made my great aunt Mary's life so difficult after it was published. It made every child think all nannies are made of magic." Ianto said. "And truly everybody knows that the real magic comes from children not nannies."

"That's bollocks." Owen's surly tone came from the doorway.

"Oi, you used a bad word! I'm tellin." Gwen cried out.

Ianto pulled Gwen a bit closer, leaving room for Owen to slide in, "Gwen, remember, not everybody likes a tattletale."

"But, he did something bad." Gwen pouted.

"Yes, he did. But, there is an adult already in the room aware of it." You need to remember that Gwen, especially when you are at school, you won't make friends that way. Now, what story would you both like to hear?" Ianto said.

"Something with a princess!"

"Aliens or zombies!"

"Well Owen, I'm not too sure that zombies are good for Gwen, they may give her nightmares, and Gwen I think Owen is a bit too old for princesses. Why don't we ask your father to come in from the hall and tell us all a story?" Ianto looked up and caught Jack peeking in the doorway and smiled at the older man.

Within minutes Jack was on the floor with his grandfather's RAF coat on and Ianto's white silk scarf tossed over his shoulder telling wild tales of the Red Baron, arms wildly in motion and the children laughing and falling over themselves at their father's antics.

Ianto slipped from the room unnoticed.

Later that night when Ianto was making his rounds of the house he came to Jack's study with a final cup of coffee, before he left the room Jack held his hand to keep him.

"Why did you leave earlier?"

Ianto smiled, "Because I wasn't needed; it was family time, as it should be."

Jack still held Ianto's hand; he stared at the cuffs of the red shirt and ran his thumb over the young man's palm. "But, Ianto, you are part of the family, you'll always be needed."

Ianto straightened and gently pulled his hand away from Jack, "You needed help reconnecting with Owen and Gwen, that's all. Soon I will be superfluous and it will be time to be on my way again."

Jack stood and faced the young man, again clasping his hand and bringing him closer, "No, you will always be needed, if not by the children then by me, haven't you, who knows everything, figured it out yet?"

Ianto stared at his employer and licked his dry lips, "What?" he whispered.

Jack's other hand caressed the young Welshman's face and pulled him fully into his embrace.

"This." Jack tilted his head and pressed his lips gently to Ianto's putting all the pent up emotion of the last few months into it. With actions he told the younger man how he felt, how he had snuck inside him and took over all the dark places and made them light again.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Family Affair 8/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first story posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you all for your wonderful comments!

***Part 8

"Gwen, what do you have there?" Ianto asked.

"A bag of birdseed to throw at the birds."

"You don't throw it at the birds silly." Owen snarked, tugging again at his tie.

"I don't?"

"No sweetheart, today you toss it at the bride and groom, gently, that's the tradition." Ianto replied, straightening the bow on the young girl's dress.

"But the bird lady said it was to feed the birds." Gwen insisted.

"Don't worry Gwen; we'll let you feed the birds after the party. I'll take you over to the Square at St. Paul's; I've learned to always listen to the bird lady." Ianto smiled as Gwen looked up at him beaming.

"You've been avoiding me all week." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear causing him to jump.

Regaining his composure, "No I haven't sir, I've just been busy, planning this party for Tosh and Andy, don't you think they look happy?"

Momentarily distracted Jack smiled as he looked at the newly married couple slowly dancing around the ballroom of his townhouse "Yes, they do," Jack's hand grazed Ianto's "we could too, dance with me?"

Ianto stiffened. "Sir, I… I don't think that would be appropriate." He answered.

Jack frowned, "Why are we back to 'Sir'?"

Ianto cleared his throat and retrieved his hand, nervously straightening his waistcoat, "You are my employer and I am working. I believe that it's best to maintain a professional level between us."

"That's bull and you know it." Jack heatedly replied, causing several people to turn and look.

"Sir, please. This is exactly what I was afraid would happen."

Jack lowered his voice, but his tone still showed how angry he was. "Ianto, you work 24/7, you are a live - in nanny. We are here at a party for our friends. To watch them start their life together, to… to… why can't I show everyone what I feel for you? Are you ashamed of us?"

"No!" Ianto exclaimed again drawing attention to the two men.

"Jack, no, please, believe that. I am not ashamed, it's just that…" Ianto sighed, "I'm, I'm the help, and you are one of London's premiere architects. There will be gossip; I don't want to do anything that will hurt the children, I… I don't know if I can do this." Ianto took one of the hors d'oeuvres trays and left Jack standing openmouthed at the table.

Ianto stood in the corner, tray still in hand, staring at Jack as he acted out his role of jovial host to the bridal party.

"Those treats for anyone luv?"

The voice startled Ianto as he turned to its source, Donna Noble, Toshiko's temporary replacement while she went on her honeymoon. "I'm sorry?"

"The nibbles," Donna said pointing to the tray Ianto had evidently forgotten he'd been holding in a death grip.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, please have one."

Donna grabbed one of the puff pastries and popped it in her mouth, leaning back against the wall next to Ianto, "Wouldn't mind havin a bit of that either." nodding her head towards Jack, "He's a right fine piece isn't he?"

Ianto stiffened, "Mr. Harkness is our employer. I don't believe it's proper to speak that way."

Donna slapped Ianto's arm playfully, "Oh loosen up Jonsey, can't you just imagine what he's got to be like in bed? Even if you don't bend that way, you've got to admit he's a right looker."

"Really Ms. Noble, I don't believe this is proper at all."

"Oh and you'd know wouldn't you, bein a 'proper nanny' and all. What about her?" Donna pointed to where Jack and Martha Jones stood laughing together. "Bet she's had a go at him."

Ianto tossed the empty tray on the nearest table and walked away to get himself a drink at the bar.

"Ianto," Andy said, "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Tosh and I." he nodded towards the dance floor where his bride and her boss were now dancing.

"You know, for a while there I thought maybe there was something between Tosh and Jack, but when she said yes, well." Andy nervously shuffled his feet, "Well, I just hope she doesn't think she's settling for me."

Ianto downed his third drink, "She's not Andy, she truly loves you. Besides, Jack's taken."

Andy looked at Ianto puzzled as he stalked over to the couple on the dance floor and cut in, only he didn't want to dance with the bride.

Jack was startled to find himself in Ianto's embrace, "What's this about then?"

"Letting the wind take us."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Family Affair 9/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first story posting at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you for all your wonderful comments. Only one more chapter to go!

***Part 9

"Are you my mummy?"

Ianto sputtered into his coffee, "Whaa?"

"Are you my mummy now?" Gwen stood half in and out of Ianto's sitting room, shyer than he'd ever seen her.

"Why would you ask that Gwen?" Ianto beckoned the young girl to join him on the settee.

"You were kissing Daddy, just like Mummy used to."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably and he was sure his ears had turned red. "Um… do you have a problem with that? Do you understand that it's ok for two men to kiss like that?"

"Uh huh, yeah… I guess." The little girl stated quietly, "My friend Suzie has two mummies."

"But you're not happy about your father and me?" This was what Ianto had feared most, upsetting the children.

Gwen shook her head, not looking Ianto in the eye.

"Gwen, sweetheart, please tell me what you're thinking." Ianto pled.

"You're gonna have another baby and Daddy won't love me anymore." Gwen turned to Ianto and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

"What?" Ianto was stunned. "What do you mean? There's no other baby."

Gwen's reply was muffled still, "Suzie's new mummy had another baby and then Suzie wasn't the baby anymore."

Realization dawned on Ianto as he tugged Gwen away from his chest to look in her face. "Gwen darling, you do know that men can't have babies? Only mummies can. And besides, you are definitely 'daddy's little girl' and no one can take that from you." He smiled down on Gwen, hoping he was reassuring her.

Gwen wiped her runny nose on her sleeve and Ianto for once resisted the urge to correct her. "But, will you be my mummy? I don't want to forget my mummy."

"No Gwen, I've promised you before, you'll never forget your mother. You just remember the Cranesbill, and she'll be with you." Ianto took a shaky breath before he continued. "Would you… would you mind if I became part of your family?"

Gwen happily flung her arms around Ianto's neck, "Yay! I can have a Tad now, because you're Welsh and I'm Welsh but Daddy's not Welsh like us so he can only be a Dad."

Somewhat flustered by the girl's enthusiasm he couldn't help but smile as he returned her hug, catching movement from the doorway Ianto looked up and saw Jack smiling at the two of them, pleased that his daughter so readily accepted his and Ianto's new relationship.

"Ianto's the Manny. Ianto's the Manny." The squawking noise startled Ianto as he passed Owen's open doorway, stepping back he stood openmouthed looking into the teenager's room, in the center there was a parrot perched upon the boy's dresser.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice startled the young man out of his stupor. "What's going on?"

Ianto pointed into Owen's room at the offending bird as it repeated again "Ianto's the Manny."

Jack threw back his head and laughed while Ianto's ire built at the young prankster peeping around the end of the hallway admiring his handiwork from a distance.

"You're amused?" Ianto asked darkly.

As his laughter subsided Jack replied. "You've got to admit, that took ingenuity and patience to train the bird."

Ianto's lips twitched slightly.

"C'mon, it was funny." Jack cajoled, wrapping his arms around Ianto and sneaking a quick kiss.

"You might not think it's too funny when we get the phone call." Ianto smirked.

Distracted by the fact that Ianto was allowing him to hold him during work hours, Jack hadn't caught the tone of Ianto's voice. "Hmm?" he said, nuzzling his lover's neck just above his shirt collar. "What phone call?"

Stepping from Jack's embrace and pointing to the bird. "That is Doctor Smith's prized African Grey Parrot."

Jack blinked a few times openmouthed before he roared "OWEN!"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Family Affair 10/10

Genre: Torchwood AU  
>Characters: Names are the same… that's about it!<br>Rating: K  
>Spoilers: None, completely AU<br>Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, that whole RTD/BBC thingy.  
>Summary: Widowed Jack Harkness is in need of a kid tamer; enter one Jones, Ianto Jones.<p>

A/N: This is my first posting story at Fanfiction. I wrote this for my livejournal a while ago and have begun to post my stories here. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you all for sticking around till the end!

***Part 10

"A doctor? You mean a real doctor, not just 'play doctor'? Jack questioned.

Ianto sighed as he set himself down next to Jack and put his feet into his lovers lap to be rubbed. "Yes Jack, a real medical degree doctor, specifically a neurosurgeon. Owen is quite single minded these days. Doctor Smith is wondering if he's the same child who started with his academy four years ago."

Jack beamed, "My son the doctor. It sounds so much better than my son the delinquent."

"Oi!" Ianto objected, "No son of mine is a delinquent, nor is anyone who is/was/or will be one of my charges."

Jack smiled over at Ianto as he softly rubbed his feet eliciting a delightful moan that did wonders for his ego and libido, "And how are you settling in at the Academy? You know you didn't have to seek employment elsewhere. Gwen misses you."

Ianto sighed, "We've been over this Jack; I couldn't stay employed with you, not after our relationship changed. Owen's nearly fifteen he doesn't need me and Gwen has me wrapped around her little finger every time she calls me 'Tad' so I'm useless at a child minder for her. Besides, they didn't need a nanny, they just needed to reconnect with you, and now they have."

"Do you realize that you just called Owen your son and referred to yourself as Gwen's Tad?"

"Well, I mean… I know I'm not really… that is to say…" Ianto stammered. "I know that they're your children Jack, yours and Estelle's. I've no right to claim them and just because you and I have got a relationship going and that I live here and no longer work for you…mmpf"

Ianto's ramble was cut off by Jack's quick kiss, "I love it when you get flustered like that. So not the normal unflappable nanny we've come to love. And I mean that, we all love you, Owen, Gwen and especially me."

Jack held Ianto's hand, his thumb running across bare knuckles, he seemed transfixed for a moment, then his eyes met Ianto's and it was if time stood still for both of them.

"Ianto… would you like the right to call them your children too?"

Ianto caught his breath as he realized what Jack was saying. "Jack, what exactly are you asking me?"

"I know that I'm older than you, and that you're not even double Owen's age, and you have your whole life ahead of you and you probably don't want to be saddled with kids and everything despite the fact that you're a teacher now…mmpf" Jack's ramble was cut off much the same way Ianto's had been earlier only a bit more heatedly.

When Ianto lifted his lips from Jack he whispered, "Ask me proper."

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

"A carousel?"

"Yep"

"A Carousel?"

"Yep."

"Your Great Aunt Mary rented a carousel for our commitment ceremony? "

"Yep."

"And you agreed?"

Ianto finally turned to face Jack's incredulous look, "You try saying no to her. It's impossible. She twists you around her finger and makes you do and say the most ridiculous things, by the time she's done you think it was your idea!"

As the day turned into night and the stars and fairy lights turned the park into magic and Jack and Ianto danced in each other's arms surrounded by their friends and family, Martha and Doctor Smith, Andy and a heavily pregnant and glowing Tosh danced alongside the happy couple. Owen and his new girlfriend Katie, with Gwen following in Great Aunt Mary's wake rode the carousel one last time.

"You were right." Jack chuckled, clasping Ianto's hand and gazed at the matching gold bands.

"Of course I was, what about?" Ianto replied happily.

"Great Aunt Mary and the carousel, she really does get you to do amazing things, she told me it was her idea for you to apply for the job."

Ianto smiled looking around the park, "It was. I had applied to the Academy and had been waitlisted for a teaching position. I had nothing to do with myself so she gave me the advert and told me to follow the wind. And look where it took me."

"Straight into my arms." Jack said kissing his new husband.

"Happily ever after?" Ianto smirked, his eyes shifting around slightly.

"Yes, happily every after." Jack agreed. "What are you looking for?" Jack asked Ianto curiously.

"Dancing Penguins."


End file.
